


1.) Promesa

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Entre tú y yo [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil Damnation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-RED, Romance, Slow Build, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoola.<br/>Esta vez os traigo una serie de drabbles Kennechenko, los cuales iré escribiendo según me sienta inspirada y posteriormente subiendo aquí y en mi cuenta de Tumblr (http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/)<br/>Ojalá os gusten, ya que yo adoro este pairing. Lo descubrí hace años, con la salida de la película de animación de la saga de RE, "Resident Evil Damnation" y me enamoré. Esto no es lo primero que hago sobre ellos (tengo fanvids, etc.), pero es definitivamente el primer fic ^^<br/>Disfrutadlo~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1.) Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Hoola.  
> Esta vez os traigo una serie de drabbles Kennechenko, los cuales iré escribiendo según me sienta inspirada y posteriormente subiendo aquí y en mi cuenta de Tumblr (http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/)  
> Ojalá os gusten, ya que yo adoro este pairing. Lo descubrí hace años, con la salida de la película de animación de la saga de RE, "Resident Evil Damnation" y me enamoré. Esto no es lo primero que hago sobre ellos (tengo fanvids, etc.), pero es definitivamente el primer fic ^^  
> Disfrutadlo~

En el momento en que salió de la habitación del hotel -su único equipaje el móvil, pues la maleta con la ropa de trabajo y armamento ya estaba camino de los Estados Unidos-, jamás esperó encontrarse de frente con el hombre con quien había compartido la mayor parte de su tiempo en tierras eslavas.

\- ¿Buddy... ? -apenas podría creer lo que veían sus ojos. Después de todo, la última vez que le vio fue en aquel mirador, desangrándose en sus brazos mientras esperaban por el helicóptero medicalizado que les recogería.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba, masculina y demandante, aunque desprovista del desprecio del que había hecho gala en su primer encuentro.  
Echándose a un lado, esperó a que el hombre maniobrase con la silla de ruedas y entrase para cerrar tras de sí.

\- Te ofrecería una copa pero supongo que te estarás tomando algún tipo de medicación para _ya sabes_.

Leon se sentía incómodo hablando de ello habiendo sido el causante, incluso aunque gracias a su rápida intervención había evitado un mal mayor.  
El eslavo únicamente asintió con la cabeza y se adentró aún más en la habitación.

\- ¿Te ibas a alguna parte? -preguntó mientras se acomodaba junto a la cama, la tele aún encendida en el canal de noticias.- Parece que causamos un alboroto...

\- No fue tu culpa, Buddy, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, he de volver a los Estados Unidos para atender algunos asuntos con el Presidente.

Ante sus últimas palabras, el eslavo arqueó una ceja. La mayoría encontraba abrumador el que el agente estuviese en contacto directo con la Casa Blanca. Para éste era algo normal, pero entendía que otros no lo viesen del mismo modo.

\- No te envidio ni un poco, ésas cosas siempre me han parecido más un fastidio que una ventaja.

Fue el turno de Leon de levantar una ceja; el comentario de Buddy para nada esperado.

\- El Presidente es un buen hombre y disfruto de nuestras charlas, pero te doy la razón en cuanto a lo del fastidio. No me gusta tener que ir cada vez que me llaman... Más que nada porque normalmente es por algún «trabajito.»

\- Pensé que amabas lo que hacías.

\- No lo amo, soy bueno en ello pero nada más -se apresuró a corregirle.

Buddy asintió despacio clavando nuevamente sus ojos claros en la televisión, donde un periodista intentaba explicar lo ocurrido en la República Eslava del Este. El volumen estaba tan bajo que apenas se oía un murmullo, pero ambos lograron discernir algunas palabras, como «ataque terrorista» y «venganza.»  
Leon se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando.

\- Las noticias apestan. Siempre lo manipulan todo de tal manera que la verdad queda completamente oculta.

\- Yo ni siquiera estoy molesto, ¿por qué lo estás tú? A ti no te afecta ni un poco...

\- Eh, eh. Para el carro -Leon dio un par de zancadas en su dirección hasta posicionarse frente a él.- ¿Que no me afecta, dices? Yo estuve ahí contigo, Sasha. Vi lo que pasó, lo _viví_. ¿Qué es eso de que no me afecta?

\- Leon... Lo que quise decir es que una vez salgas de aquí y vuelvas a tu país te olvidarás de todo, que ni le darás un segundo pensamiento a lo ocurrido aquí -habló con cuidado Buddy, poniendo énfasis con su suave acento ruso en algunas palabras.- Apuesto a que eso es lo que haces tras cada misión. Si conoces a alguien, no continúas en contacto.

\- No voy a mentirte -se sentó en la cama, a su lado.- He conocido a mucha gente, me han dado sus teléfonos, y todos los he «perdido.» Pero siempre hay excepciones. Personas que valen la pena y no quieres perder sin importar qué.

\- ¿En qué categoría entro yo?

La pregunta no le sorprendió lo más mínimo; al fin y al cabo, no por nada el hombre se había molestado en pasarse por su hotel pocos días después de haber recibido el alta.  
Pero si quería una respuesta franca iba a tener que ganársela.

\- Te lo diré el día que quedemos para tomarnos ésas birras.

\- Es una promesa -dijo el eslavo dejando escapar una de sus sonrisas más privadas.

Leon correspondió esta vez con una amplia, al tiempo que de fondo las noticias no daban tregua al ataque bioterrorista, valorando daños y teorizando.


End file.
